mundopublicofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Empresas Estatais Financeiras
Essa página trata de '''empresas estatais financeiras: experiências, problemas, diferenças para outras empresas estatais, diferenças para empresas não estatais prestadoras de serviço público, relações com o regulador e o controlador público.' Por Maria Julia Matturro da Cunha.'' Considerações iniciais: o intervencionismo do setor público no financiamento em longo prazo do setor privado A visão do Estado como interventor ativo na economia e no desenvolvimento, por meio da atuação de empresas estatais financeiras, começou a ganhar ênfase por volta da década 1930. Anteriormente a esta década, era predominantemente seguida, de forma bastante hegemônica pela maior parte dos países do mundo, a teoria da Currency School, representada basicamente, segundo John Hicks, por David RicardoDA COSTA, Fernando Nogueira; TORRES FILHO, Ernani Teixeira. BNDES e o financiamento do desenvolvimento. Economia e Sociedade, Campinas, v. 21, Número Especial, p. 977, dez. 2012. . De acordo com esta teoria de Ricardo, as instituições financeiras devem agir de forma neutra na concessão de crédito, ou seja, atuar de forma passiva com a função única de intermediárias nas concessões sem motivar decisões enviesadas. Com isso, não faz sentido haver empresas estatais financeiras de regulação e controle da moeda, dado que seguindo a ideia proposta na teoria, estas têm papel somente de emprestar àqueles que assim requerem. Esta teoria, até então predominante, foi afetada pela mudança de paradigma no que tange a visão das atribuições do Estado. Superou-se a ideia do livre-mercado e fortificou-se a visão do Estado como interventor, inclusive como financiador público do setor privado, sob a égide de que isto é necessário para desenvolvimento interno dos países. Os autores Ernani Teixeira Torres Filho e Fernando Nogueira da Costa sugerem uma explicação para tal mudança: A Grande Depressão de 1929 criou condições para que vários Estados Nacionais abandonassem, na prática, as doutrinas econômicas liberais até então propagadas nos países ocidentais. Diante da contração abrupta de mais de 30% no nível de atividade nos Estados Unidos, o governo Hoover – anteriormente, portanto, ao New Deal de Roosevelt – montou instituições financeiras públicas com o objetivo explícito de sustentar o investimento privado em longo prazo. Em 1932, foi criada a Reconstruction Finance Corporation (RFC), com o objetivo de realizar empréstimos para bancos, ferrovias e companhias de seguro. A partir da citada experiência, o governo americano foi estendendo sua atuação financeira para as áreas de agricultura, exportação e habitação. Casos semelhantes também vieram a ocorrer no cenário europeu.DA COSTA, Fernando Nogueira; TORRES FILHO, Ernani Teixeira. BNDES e o financiamento do desenvolvimento. Economia e Sociedade, Campinas, v. 21, Número Especial, p. 978, dez. 2012. É notável, a partir disso, que a teoria de livre-mercado pautada pelo laissez-faire, não considerava os países menos desenvolvidos em que o capitalismo foi tardio. Isso acarretou em um processo de industrialização lento e incipiente nestes países, que necessitavam da interferência governamental e incentivo para tentar acompanhar Estados como os EUA e a Europa. Nesse contexto, criaram-se, em diversos países, bancos nacionais de desenvolvimento e empresas financeiras públicas com o objetivo inicial de impulsionar a indústria. Destaca-se, dentre estes, o Banco Nacional de Desenvolvimento Econômico (BNDE), criado no Brasil em 1952. Este será explorado, como uma empresa estatal financeira central no Brasil, no presente trabalho, que visa analisar mais a fundo o propósito por trás da sua criação, suas experiências e dificuldades, e a relação tecida com outros agentes financeiros de serviço público. Ademais, Mario Schapiro indica que existem duas explicações possíveis que justificam esta interferência estatal nas economias de mercado, "cada qual amparada por uma abordagem de economia política: (i) a visão das falhas de mercado e (ii) a tradição institucionalista.SCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança. " Segundo o autor, a primeira justificativa é a mais difundida, estando presente na maioria dos livros que versam sobre economia e literatura sobre regulação econômica e, "nesta chave, a finalidade da intervenção estatal é garantir funcionalidade para as (pré-existentes) atividades de mercado.SCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança." No que tange à segunda resposta para a intervenção de agentes públicos na economia, esta refere-se à ideia de que "sistemas econômicos, como são as economias de mercado, são, na realidade, resultados de arranjos institucionais, que são os responsáveis por organizar os seus elementos de funcionamento"SCHAPIRO, Mario G. Estado, Economia e Sistema Financeiro: Banco de Desenvolvimento como Opção Regulatória e como Estrutura de Governança.. Schapiro, assim como os autores previamente mencionados, atenta para o fato de que independente da resposta, é importante salientar que os países de capitalismo tardio o Estado acaba assumindo responsabilidades de controle do sistema econômico e financeiro maiores a fim de promover o desenvolvimento nacional. O BNDES O BNDES (Banco Nacional de Desenvolvimento Econômico e Social), fundado em 1952, é uma empresa pública federal cujo objetivo primordial é o desenvolvimento da sociedade brasileira por meio do fornecimento de crédito a longo prazo para possibilitar investimentos em diferentes setores da economia. Dentre estes setores se incluem: o industrial, o ambiental, a agricultura, o saneamento básico e o de infra-estruturaO BNDES: A empresa. O Banco Nacional do Desenvolvimento. Disponível em: Acesso em: 29 mar 2015.. No próprio siteO BNDES: A empresa. O Banco Nacional do Desenvolvimento. Disponível em: Acesso em: 29 mar 2015. da empresa, pode-se encontrar este video, simples e informativo, que explica a atuação prática do BNDES: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=teMf3B05g78#t=46 O BNDES é regulado, atualmente, por meio do Decreto n˚ 4.418, de 11 de Outubro de 2002O BNDES: Legislação do Sistema do BNDES. Banco Nacional de Desenvolvimento Econômico e Social. Disponível em: Acesso em: 29 mar 2015. e pelo Estatuto Social do Banco Nacional de Desenvolvimento Econômico e SocialO BNDES: Legislação do Sistema do BNDES. Banco Nacional de Desenvolvimento Econômico e Social. Disponível em: Acesso em: 29 mar 2015.. Uma experiência marcante do BNDES foi sua grande participação por meio da concessão de crédito no frigorífico brasileiro JBS Friboi, atualmente a líder mundial de processamento de carne bovina, ovina e de aves e maior exportadora de proteína animal, vendendo para mais de 150 paísesQuem somos: A empresa JBS. Friboi. Disponível em: Acesso em: 29 mar 2015.. Seguindo seu objetivo primordial de investimento em empresas nacionais para o desenvolvimento do país, estima-se que o BNDES concedeu R$7,5 bilhões na Friboi e detém 22,36% das ações da mesmaRODRIGUES, Alexandre. BNDES aposta R$7,5 bi no Friboi. O Estado de São Paulo. Disponível em: Acesso em: 29 mar 2015.. O sucesso da Friboi, ajudado pelo BNDES, não foi recepcionado de maneira pacífica por outras empresas frigoríficas nacionais. - problemas: questão de Cuba e possível função política A Conferência sobre Contratos, denominada "Contract Enforcement: Challenges and Substitutes", que ocorreu no dia 23/03/2015 no Auditório Itaú da FGV, teve a presença de palestrantes importantes que discorreram sobre o tema de empresas estatais financeiras. Dentre estes palestrantes, gostaria de focar no Pérsio Arida, economista brasileiro que transitou tanto na esféra pública quanto privada da economia e foi um dos responsáveis pelo desenvolvimento do Plano RealFERNANDES, Talita. Persio Arida: Não se muda a economia no grito. Veja: Economia. Disponível em: http://veja.abril.com.br/noticia/economia/persio-arida-nao-se-muda-expectativa-economica-no-grito/. Acesso em: 29 mar 2015.. Arida iniciou sua palestra afirmando que iria fazer uma retomada de um paper''ARIDA, Pérsio; BACHA, Edmar Lisboa; LARA-RESENDE, André. Credit, Interest, and Jurisdictional Uncertainty: Conjectures on the Case of Brazil. Instituto de Estudos de Política Econômica, Casa das Garças Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Disponível em: Acesso em: 29 mar 2015. que havia escrito em 2003 que trata da ''Judicial Uncertainty Thesis ''para verificar se o que ele analisou ainda se aplica em 2015. Este paper contém alguns elementos essenciais que devem ser mencionados antes de iniciar a análise sobre como ele se aplica ao tema em questão: empresas estatais financeiras. Ele estava pautado por três premissas: (i) As taxas de juros no Brasil são extremamente altas; (ii) A maior parte da riqueza financeira do país é mantida em território nacional; (iii) A duração das obrigações financeiras é maior em países estrangeiros do que em âmbito doméstico. Ademais, a tese central do ''paper é que a insegurança jurídica presente no Brasil implica em altas taxas de juros a serem pagas pelo governo (como consequência desta insegurança). Pérsio Arida constatou que as três premissas existentes em 2003 persistem em 2015. Para ele, isso ocorre em grande parte por causa do sistema de crédito subsidiado, primordialmente oferecido pelas empresas estatais financeiras BNDES e FGTS, que acaba impedindo uma redução na taxa de lucro. Estes sistemas de fornecimento de crédito são artificiais (no sentido de que são impostas pelo Estado) para suprirem o déficit interno de fornecimento a longo prazo e surgiram durante um período de inflação alta a fim de permitir a concessão de crédito a longo prazo (atualmente, segundo Arida, a duração de crédito fora do Brasil é de 5.9 anos enquanto em território nacional é de 3 anos). Porém, com o desenvolvimento do mercado de capitais e da própria economia do país, esse sistema tornou-se cada vez mais caro e dispendioso. Dessa maneira, Pérsio concluiu na conferência sobre contratos que o Brasil continua com as mesmas premissas que em 2003 porque não enfrentou questões e problemas cruciais de forma profunda, de modo acabar com estes por inteiro. Arida afirmou que o BNDES detém 20% do total de créditos fornecidos e o sistema continua crescendo, e o mesmo ocorre com o número de trabalhadores vinculados ao FGTS. Para ele, a forma de reduzir as taxas de juros e, assim, contribuir para uma redução na dependência nos sistemas de fornecimento de crédito, é trabalhar a fim de conquistar maior segurança jurídica e diminuir o controle de capital. Algo interessante que pode ser notado a partir da palestra de Pérsio Arida é que o BNDES, enquanto agente econômico público, exerce influência sob diversos aspectos constitutivos do país além da área estritamente financeira. Este papel importante e central que o BNDES assume até hoje no Brasil é apresentada no texto de Ernani Teixeira Torres Filho e Fernando Nogueira da Costa, que explicitam que: Nos últimos anos, segundo os desenvolvimentistas, “o BNDES viveu nova era de ouro”. Desde a retomada do crescimento, em 2004, a economia brasileira atravessou o mais longo e intenso ciclo de investimento desde os anos 1970. Por dezenove trimestres, o investimento cresceu em média duas vezes mais que o PIB. O citado ciclo foi também caracterizado pela presença de grande número de projetos inteiramente novos que requeriam longo prazo de maturação e estruturas muito robustas de financiamento. Nesse cenário, a demanda por recursos do BNDES teve rápido crescimento, o que levou ao quase esgotamento das fontes próprias de financiamento em longo prazo.DA COSTA, Fernando Nogueira; TORRES FILHO, Ernani Teixeira. BNDES e o financiamento do desenvolvimento. Economia e Sociedade, Campinas, v. 21, Número Especial, p. 981, dez. 2012.